A Secret Affection
by lalabcxyz
Summary: Lindsay and Michael are finally getting along. Unfortunately for Michael, his beautiful sister has fallen for his charm and kindness. He knew he was better than the other Bluths. He had no idea he was better than other men.


A Secret Affection

Michael was on his way to the prison with his sister. That morning they had decided to sell the yacht and so Michael felt it necessary to inform his father. Lindsay had bought a new outfit, which Michael couldn't help but notice, to impress the prisoners.

"I don't own a yacht."

Michael and his sister exchange looks. "Daddy we have a family yacht," Lindsay was confused, obviously.

"I sold the family yacht."

It turns out Gob had seen a similar yacht and got on board. The crew were afraid of Gob and thought he was crazy, so naturally they listened to him.

On the car rid home Lindsay decided to bring up the obvious. "So we can't sell the yacht?"

Michael looked at her and wanted to call her stupid, but instead he smiled and said no. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," she glances at her brother and then leans over onto him, "are you taking me out Michael?"

Michael smiled, " I'm getting us food." Lindsay scooted closer to Michael.

"Can we go shopping?"

"We're broke Linds."

"But you're taking me out to dinner." She leans back and pouts at him. "Michael I want a new outfit."

So Michael took his sister to dinner and then he took her to her favorite place to shop.

Lindsay looked at herself in the mirror. "He better notice." She smirks at herself.

"Who?"

"Tobias!" She smiles nervously. "You, of course."

He raises his eyebrows and laughs. "I don't believe that."

She knew exactly why he didn't believe her. Maeby had been conceived on a very, very dark night and Lindsay was pretty sure Tobias had no idea what was going on until she became pregnant. Tobias was a very strange man and was embarrassed if he looked at his wife in any sexual matter. " I just want you to want me Tobias." She smiled innocently hoping he would buy that.

"I wasn't even supposed to be home tonight."

She stares at him for a few seconds. "Shut up Tobias. When have I ever known your schedule. I didn't even notice you were gone."

"Oh that's nice. You don't even notice your actor husband is gone."

"And you are not an actor."

"I got a part."

And it turns out he did get a part. Tobias was to be known as Customer #1. Tobias and Lindsay argued about the legitamecy of the part before Lindsay left the room. She headed for Michaels room and George Michael had seen lingerie for the first time on a real person, not the manicans.

"Michael, Tobias is an idiot." She closes the door behind her and leans against it.

Michael had been sitting at his desk on the computer trying to figure out where he can find money. Any kind of Money. " I told you that on your wedding day."

"He wasn't trying to be an actor then Michael. He was smart about life. That's why I was attracted to him."

"I didn't know you actually liked him."

"I loved him Michael, but now I want to kill him." She watches her brother on his computer. "Michael?"

"Hmm?"

She decides locking the door is a good idea. She waits for her brother to turn around. "I want him to be attracted to me."

"You have boobs, that's not possible for Tobias." This makes Lindsay smile. For years the family had suspicions that Tobias was in the closet. Lindsay walks over to the tv and turns it on. "And it's not like you don't get compliments from other guys."

"Yeah but I want someone special to me to be attracted to me Mikey." She turns the tv up a little and walks up behind her brother. "Want to see what I bought today." She smiles looking down at herself.

"I guess I better see what I buy." Michael turns his head and sees what shes wearing. He stares for a second and then turns back around. "Lindsay I don't want to see that."

"Oh please, you're my brother. Look at me and tell me what you think."

He looks at her and stares.

She smiles and then it fades. "Michael, speak."

"Uhh…yeah." He smiles a little and quickly turns around.

Lindsay smiles. "Fine." She gets close to him and whispers in his ear. "We'll do this another time." She kisses the side of his face and notices his pants and smirks. "You are not being honest with me brother."

"What?"

" You want me."

Michael quickly stands up. " Okay Lindsay," he turns to look at her, " You need to sto-" Lindsay attacks him with a hug.

"Mikey you are the only man who loves to be around me. And I love to be around you."

"That's because we're twins. We've always been like that."

"And I've always tried to find a man like you." She pulls away to look at him and grabs his face. "I love you."

"I'm going to bed." He grabs her hands and pulls them away.

"Can I sleep with you? Like old times."

"Umm.. If you change."

She smiles. "Deal." I'll be right back.


End file.
